


Mirror Image

by IneffableWitch



Series: Sympathy for the Hanged Man [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Julian Devorak is a switch and you can't take this from me, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Squirting, Stretching, Top!Julian, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: She swallowed hard, eyes wide, and met his gaze in the mirror. His lips were still on her neck. But his eyes… so intent. He smiled at her with a touch of smugness.“You’re so beautiful...”Her hands flexed. She wanted to touch him so badly. Yank him down into a kiss and climb on top of him. But with her hands tied, and her back bowed the only thing holding her upright was Julian. She’d never had such little control in this situation.“Watch.”
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sympathy for the Hanged Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Julian Devorak is my idiot husband and his day of being tied up is the next one on the 'list' so to speak. But for now I thought there isn't enough top!Julian out there. So. Enjoy? Comments are wonderful validation, as always. I know it doesn't seem like it but I'm pretty damn shy about posting these. STILL.

“Is this good?”

Julian’s voice was rough with want. She didn’t have to be able to see him to know how he was looking at her. In fact, she couldn’t see him. Because of the silk blindfold tied over her eyes. Rosier squirmed, tugging at the equally soft rope around her wrists. 

His hand was at her cunt, stroking through her slick, holding her open to the cool air. Left her feeling exposed. She could feel herself dripping with need. 

“Yes, Julian,” she bit out. Half gasped. 

He twisted his hand, inserting a third finger with a wet sound. Thrusting shallowly inside her while his other hand played with her clit. 

“You’re doing so well, darling,” he murmured. “How are your wrists?”

“F -- fine.”

He made a thinking noise low in his throat. “Wiggle your fingers for me?”

She did as he asked, bending them to her palms and back.

“Good,” he said. Softly. 

The bed shifted under her, and his hands were no longer between her legs. She whined, arching her back to try and follow him. “Julian, please…”

“Shh, darling, give me a moment.”

A rustle of cloth, a soft hiss, and then she felt him settle behind her, his erection brushing against her behind. She saw her opportunity and took it, shifting backwards and rolling her hips to try and find friction. 

“Ah! _Rosier!”_ He gripped her hips to hold her still. “Do you, mm, do you want me so badly?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Oh, well. Alright then.”

Julian leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back and sliding his cock between her legs. But not inside her, to her absolute frustration. He nuzzled into her neck, pressing kisses and nips against her leaping pulse. And all the while stroking his hands over her body. Slipping them between her and the mattress to caress her breasts, her stomach, the tops of her thighs. Leaving goosebumps and little whimpers in his wake. 

He was so hard, so -- damn -- close to where she wanted him. 

“Oh, keep torturing me, just you wait,” she gasped. “I’ll torture you right -- _nnn!”_

His clever fingers slid between her lower lips and stroked at her clit again, sending a bolt of pleasure through her that stole her breath away. 

“You’re so wet, dear…”

She went boneless against the bed, unwilling to move and give him any excuse to stop touching her again. 

Carefully he sat up, pulling her with him so she was on her knees in front of him. The cool air hit her and she shivered, unable to keep from squirming. Just a little. But she didn’t care because he was still pressed against her entrance, and his fingers were still on her clit. She could feel his ragged breathing. Hear soft little moans in her ear as he ground against her. 

She couldn’t see him but oh, she wanted to. To see the way his teeth worried at his lower lip, how his skin flushed and his eyes hooded as he took her in…

“Lean back, love,” he murmured.

The hand supporting her vanished -- and a moment later, so did the blindfold. She blinked in surprise at the sudden return of golden sunlight, wondering why -- when she saw it. And knew what he’d been moving around earlier. 

The full length mirror was set up right across from her. And with the way they were positioned she could see everything. His hand splayed across her sternum just under her throat, the hard pink peaks of her nipples. The way he was holding her open so she could see his cock between her thighs. 

She swallowed hard, eyes wide, and met his gaze in the mirror. His lips were still on her neck. But his eyes… so intent. He smiled at her with a touch of smugness. 

“You’re so beautiful...”

Her hands flexed. She wanted to touch him so badly. Yank him down into a kiss and climb on top of him. But with her hands tied, and her back bowed the only thing holding her upright was Julian. She’d never had such little control in this situation. 

“Watch.”

He began to move again. Sliding slowly against her. Bumping at her swollen clit at the end of every pass and making her jerk and gasp. 

And the woman in the mirror flushed every time. It was like watching a stranger. 

Her legs tried to close, but his knees were between them, so all she managed was to writhe. Whimpering, and biting her lip. Fighting to keep her eyes open the way he wanted. Her hands curled into fists. And she could feel her insides clenching. 

“Julian, please, please, I want you inside me.”

He caressed her chest, and pressed another kiss to the back of her neck, lifting her hair so it fell over one shoulder. 

“I _want_ to be inside you,” he said in a voice like velvet. “I want to feel you lose yourself just for me, darling.”

She watched as he shifted against her on the next pass, and slid inside.

Both of them gasped. 

The stretch, and the burn and the sudden sensation of fullness was enough to make her eyes close, make her fall forward a little in spite of his grip. Improving the angle. 

“Oh, love…”

He stayed very still, breathing harshly in her ear. She couldn’t see his face, he’d buried it in the back of her shoulder and started shivering.

“You feel _so good._ ”

She jerked, surprised when she felt something else at her entrance. Looked in the mirror and saw his long, clever fingers press up into her. Rosier bit out a curse and burned. Two fingers… a third. And his cock. All inside her, stretching her open. 

Her inner walls fluttered and her hips began to rock without any conscious input. 

“That’s… _oh._ ”

Julian hummed and began to move again. Sliding his fingers and his cock in and out of her. She was so wet by now there was hardly any resistance. And oh, the heel of his hand was rubbing against her clit now too. 

She groaned and shook her head. Feeling a bone-deep trembling start in her lower stomach. Her thighs. She didn’t want it to end. Not yet. 

Julian curled his fingers -- only a little, barely enough to be noticeable, and brushed up against something inside her that made her cry out like she’d been shocked. 

“Good, you’re so good, come on, darling,” he said breathlessly into her ear. “Cum for me, don’t hold back.” 

She fell into his arm, trusting him to support her and ground back against him with every thrust. Each noise he made, each touch sending her closer, and closer and --

“Julian!”

He came seconds before she did, filling her. Making heat ripple across her skin like fireworks. But his fingers didn’t stop. They continued their agonizing slide against her clit and that place inside that made her shudder, aided now by his hot and sticky spend. 

Absolute gibberish poured past her lips. But she couldn’t move, couldn’t twist away, or even close her legs. 

In the mirror, she met his intent gaze again. Watching him tease her to the point of pain even as he shivered and clung and kissed her neck. 

“You’re doing so well,” he murmured. 

She arched so hard she thought she might break something and this time, when she came there was a gush of wetness and an actual scream. Stars burst in front of her eyes, and her body thrashed. Legs trying to kick, muscles in her thighs twitching, arms tensing.

“Fuck! Julian!”

There was nothing for her to do but lose herself in the sensations and fall against him, boneless and so over-sensitive that even the faint brush of air on her skin made her want to cry. 

She was aware, vaguely, of him withdrawing his hand and slipping out of her. There was another horribly lewd sense of leaking that made her whine. Want to curl into a ball and hide against his skin in the dark. 

“Rosier?”

“Nnn?”

“Relax, darling, I’ve got you.”

The rope around her arms loosened, then came away, loop by loop until at last she was free. And -- when had Julian gotten in front of her? He was kissing her hands, her wrists. Lovingly rubbing the places where the robe had left indentations in her skin.

She watched him through eyes barely open, leaning forward until her head was on his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” Julian’s serious voice. 

Dimly, she noted him checking her over. And at some point, he must have gone to the washroom because he began to run a warm, damp cloth over her. Muttering praise and concerns all the while. 

“Oh…” she hadn’t answered, had she? A drugged sort of giggle. “I’m wonderful.”

He pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose. “Good. You had me worried there for a second. I didn’t go too far?”

She nuzzled into him. “I didn’t say our safe word.”

“Rosier…”

“No. No, that was… mm, perfect.” She managed to pull her face back and smile at him. “I see why you like this sort of thing.” 

She jolted slightly when he lifted her up and took her to the plush and overstuffed loveseat, pressing a cup of something steaming and sweet into her hands. 

“Drink that for me, dear, please?”

She did. Slowly. Enjoying the warm, lightheaded glow that stole all the stresses of the day away. An idea was forming as she curled around her mug and watched him go about cleaning up. 

“Next time,” she said after a long, ponderous moment. “You’re going to be tied up.”

She heard him groan softly like she might not hear him. Rosier laughed and pulled him into the love seat when he was close enough for her to snag his arm. She set the tea aside and curled around him like a cat in a beam of sunlight.

“Love you.”

“Oh, darling. My whole heart is yours.” 

His hands in her hair. Gentle, careful. Warm. He tugged the quilt slung over the back of the loveseat over the both of them and kissed her sweetly. 

“Now… finish drinking your tea.”


End file.
